Ryu Tatsumaki
﻿''' ''''Ryu Tatsumaki(龍竜巻,''Tatsumaki Ryu)is rogue arrancar who lives in the Living world, and protect Kagamino City of hollows, arrancars and demons.'' 'Appearance' Ryu's lightly tanned body is toned, lithe, and muscular. Standing at about 6'1", and 175 lbs, he is an imposing figure. His long, flowing, black hair reaches past his shoulders, to his mid back. It is sometimes tied back in a ponytail with a black and red ribbon. One lock of hair on his left is in a braid, with a small yellowed stone on the end that has the hieroglyph for his namesake engraved on its surface. His amber eyes are unsettling, and his gaze sometimes appears almost reptilian His high collared suit is pretty traditional for the Arrancar, except the folds of black seem larger. The high collar hides part of his mask fragment, a toothy elongated bottom jaw that stretches back near his neck, and up under his long black hair. His hollow hole covered by the large white coat is low on the center of his chest. White cloth bandages are tied around his wrists and hands, and his Zanpakuto is sheathed within his sash on his left side. He has another outfit when relaxing that's a fancy black and red that closes across his right. Of course its rare to catch him relaxing and during these times his demeanor is more, reflective. Even if his outfit might change he is never without his Zanpakuto. 'Personality' Unlike his brethren Arrancar, Ryu does not and will never devour a Plus, and will only kill a Shinigami in self-defense if he's unable to finish a fight with death against one. He will, however, devour Hollows and other Arrancar without pause. He is fiercely loyal to those few he names as allies, and a powerful enemy to those he calls foe. Outside of battle, he is light-hearted and easily humored, and enjoys watching the daily lives of humans go by. 'History﻿ ' Ryu died at the age of five, with his life nothing but normal. He was devoured by a Hollow, however, and so he then became a Hollow, entering Hueco Mundo and at first, obeying his primal instincts and devouring Plus, Hollow, and Shinigami alike. However, as he became more and more intelligent, he began to feel disgust at devouring Pluses, although he still didn't mind killing Shinigami quite yet. So he banned himself from devouring the souls of Humans. However, the Shinigami, of course, could never understand this, and so they continued to fight him as Shinigami do with all Hollow. Once reaching the age of 100, he transformed into a Gillian, and stayed in Hueco Mundo, devouring other Hollow left and right. After many years of this, he evolved farther once again, and, at the age of 225, he became a Vasto Lorde. This wasn't the end of his journey, though, like many Hollows would choose to believe. It was at this time he began to actually care for Humans and to not really blame Shinigami for doing their duty. He blamed the Hollow, himself included, saying all of them were evil. So, using his status as a Vasto Lorde, he began to hunt down the strongest of the other Hollow and slaying them. This, however, drew attention by another group, thinking that he was doing it simply to devour and still grow stronger. The Arrancar approached him as he was devouring another Vasto Lorde, giving him an offer he couldn't rightly say no too. Going along with their idea about him simply devouring the Vasto Lorde to still become even stronger, he agreed to become an Arrancar as well. When he did, he quickly became quite powerful, eventually claiming the rank of Espada. No 5. However, he gave it up and ran, heading to the world of the living, after being unable to take the senseless killing of the Arrancar for very long. So he became a rogue Arrancar, accepted by none, but content in the fact that he could protect the Pluses and Humans throughout the world of the living. 'Powers and Abilities' Inmense Spiritual Energy: Ryu has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other arrancars, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter; while his full power has not yet been compared to any other fighter thus far, Because Ryu's spiritual energy is constantly so high, even at its base level, without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle. Swordsmanship Specialist: Ryu was trained, by a unnamed arrancar in hueco mundo. Through them Ryu learned a tradition of zanjutsu training .He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Ryu's fighting style also involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. Enhanced Strength Ryu has shown himself to be very strong,his cutting strength is capable of slicing through powerful cero blasts, in the case where he hands ultimately fail to block the attack. he is capable of cutting through even the likes of solid steel, as well as deliver critical sword blows to opponents hundreds of times him size. Sonido Expert: He is masterful in the art of the arrancar speed technique, Sonido, even as an arrancar. He notably makes when he is capable of attacking an opponent at instantaneous speed with a simple step. He is capable of keeping up with captainlevel opponents,.During battle, he was shown to leave afterimages of himself. Immense Durability: '''Ryu has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to ignoring most wounds even if they are harmful. '''Enhanced Hierro: Ryu’s natural skin density is so great that it is speculated that opponents of average Captain raking would have trouble cutting through it. Pesquisa:Ryu has shown impressive skill with it. From a single observation his opponent, Ryu can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is Cero Atronador '(Thunderous Cero):Ryu aims his arm at a foe, and focuses. Purple Reiatsu then flares at a rod that had erupted at the joint where the shoulder connects to the arm, then leaks out of it at a fast speed, swirling down the arm, moving around it over and over again, until it reaches one of the tips of the sword, where it then shoots into the place between the two tips and begins to form a purple Cero that is vibrating at extremely fast speeds. When he releases the Cero, there is a blinding for a moment that quickly fades away, within the next second, and the Cero shoots forward, zigzagging in a lightning-like manner. It is an extremely fast Cero, and once it strikes something, the very first thing it strikes, be it the intended target or not, and it must be of a substantial size, there is a bang that sounds much like thunder. (Although the Cero is fast, and loud, it isn't too much stronger than a normal Cero. It simply adds the power of a lightning bolt at half normal strength into the mix.) 'Zanpakutō Fantasma(Yurei)In its pre-released form, Ryu's Zanpakutou is a Wakizashi. Its hilt is wrapped in a light purple grip made of cloth. The blade is a dull silver, and the hilt beneath the purple grip is black. The crossguard looks like a triangle with small holes in the center of the large mass of each corner piece. ' Resurrection:' fantasma Ryu generally clears the area with a series of powerful, shock-wave creating slices. He then puts away his sword - if it was already out - and wheezes through his mask, saying, "asusta. Fantasma." With an oppressive, burst of silver Reiatsu. In his Resurrección, Ryu's body becomes extremely well toned.He grows in size a bit, to 8 feet tall with greenn hakama covering his form. Each hand and foot grow bone white claws and his hair lengthens considerably, spilling down his back and changes in color to a silver white coloration throughout, and his ears become somewhat pointed was before. Ryu's eyes are fully emerald Green and reptilian in this form. This blade has is much like ryu's unreleased Zanpakuto. The grip and pommel of the sword are completely unchanged by the sealed release. his ability is called metaphysical world, the sword of Ryu seems to fade in and out of the corporeal world, making it look as if the weapon doesn't belong in the same plane as Ryu, let alone that of his opponent. Incorporeo (Inbijiburu): A technique that allows the sword, Ryu, or any combination of the two to become incorporeal at will. When in this state the incorporeal subject, whether it be the Zanpakuto or Ryu himself, can glide through physical material as if it weren't there. The incorporeal subject is not granted any form of invisibility, and it can still be seen by the naked eye unless obstructed. This ability is often used in conjunction with Ryu's incredibly forward, aggressive fighting style in order bypass a parry and then cut the person behind it. This particular movement oftentimes causes Ryu to be wide open to a free attack. Ryu also uses this ability to slip into the ground or phase out momentarily to dodge ranged attacks. Ectoplasma ''(Ectoplasmic):'' The secondary ability of Ryu's resurrecion form is a byproduct of the incorporeo, and as such it is rarely called upon directly by name. Once the first technique is activated, Ryu's blood becomes a raw, thin form of ectoplasm. Any sanguine material that escapes his body, whether through his mask or a wound, is a crystal white and cold to the touch. This blood has no offensive properties whatsoever - anyone can come into contact with the blood and feel only a disturbing chill. The positive effects of this Reiryoku-tainted blood are the enhanced healing properties it contains. Ryu's wounds cauterize immediately, preventing infection. Non-fatal gashes and cuts are closed and contained within a few dozen seconds, allowing Ryu to continue fighting through otherwise debilitating but non-life-threatening wounds. While arrancars are often capable of surviving grave-looking wounds - ones mortals could never hope to survive - this technique is capable of healing only wounds that can be filled by blood. Missing limbs or organs are completely inconsolable by this technique. While Ryu never utilizes his blood in order to heal others, it is capable of it. Direct contact with Ryu's white blood can heal wounds as if they were his own. Grito fantasmagorico'' (Phantom Cry):'' This is a very specific ability that Ryu rarely uses, , it stacks the odds in his favor against an otherwise worthy opponent. Should an enemy use a concentrated attack of pure Reiatsu, namely, a Cero, Ryu can absorb the energy through his mouth and use it to temporarily go berserker, increasing his power by an enormous factor. Ryu will immediately try to kill his enemy in the most brutally efficient way possible. Anyone who sees his face without his trust is no longer allowed to live. Once the time span of increased strength is done,. Castigador de almas(Soul Pusnisher): Ryu can use a more advanced form of this technique to enter into the opponent’s body and destroy their reiatsu from the inside and completely render them powerless with no energy to use. 'Invocación '(Invocation): Ryu summon a part of him own soul as a translucent ghost like form and enter it into him opponent’s body and repair their wounds with the manipulation of him own reiatsu, but he however cannot heal himself. In using this healing technique, it takes ¾ of him energy and leaves him merely rendered useless in fighting so he only does this if he does not want him opponent to die. Although he can not possess and merge with the bodies of him opponents, he is able to summon spirits of recently deceased humans , but have not turned into hollows yet, but because these spirits did not pass to soul society they are corrupt spirits. These spirits he uses to eat away at the energy particles of him enemy and any damage he takes is transferred and absorbed by the spirit giving him freedom from pain, but with each spirit he summons in turn takes a portion of him own soul away, ultimately draining him easily, but once the spirit is killed off he gets that portion of him soul back, but does get the energy back.